Mystery of Myth
by Mysterious137
Summary: This is my very own story of "Percy Jackson & the Olympians"... Story information and summary are inside... AU... Hope you people here on FanFiction would like it...
1. Story Information & Summary

**-Story Information-**

This is my very own FanFiction story of "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" and is set in both "The Lightning Thief" and "The Sea of Monsters," which are respectably the first book and the second book of the "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" series that has been written by Rick Riordan, as well as this story is also set in an alternate universe (AU) and it does have at least one original character (OC), although there would possibly be more…

I know that most of you people on FanFiction had read the "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" series, but those of you that haven't read any of it at all; there would be possible spoilers to the first two books of the series…

"Talking/Speaking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

_Reading/Writing_

**Signs/Titles**

_**Singing**_

"**Spirit Oracle of Delphi"**

* * *

**-Story Summary-**

At least a week before a young demigod named Percy Jackson first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, a young girl suddenly appear out of nowhere in the middle of the camp with no memory of who she is and where she had come from at all…

To the surprise of everyone at Camp Half-Blood, the girl happens to be a mortal but yet she is no ordinary mortal… So what and who is she?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As I have probably mention in the story information above, any of the "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" book series such as the "The Lightning Thief" and "The Sea of Monsters" were all written by Rick Riordan so they do not belong to me in any way along with the characters in both of those two books… Although, of course, I do own this FanFiction story and that there is at least one character in the story that does belong to me…

**Author's Note: **This is also probably the first FanFiction story that I have ever written and published so I hope that you creative writers here on FanFiction who would read this story would like it in any way and it would also be nice if any of you people would please review whenever you like…


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Any of the books in the "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" series such as "The Lightning Thief" and "The Sea of Monsters" had all been written by Rick Riordan so they do not belong to me in any way at all…

Please enjoy this FanFiction story…

* * *

**-Prologue-**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood…

Well, as normal as a camp full of demigods can be.

Until suddenly out of nowhere, there is some sort of spiral of swirling lights in gold and silver in the middle of the camp that caught the attention of pretty much every one of the campers. Due to every demigod having ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder), they all impulsively yet cautiously gather around the spiral of swirling lights with their weapons as many of them are trying to figure out what it is. Then it explode in a big flash of light, which is a mixture of gold and silver, that is so bright that the campers either have to look away or cover their eyes to keep themselves from being blinded by it.

When the strange light then finally faded away, the campers all look to see a small figure in a white hooded cloak now standing in the middle of Camp Half-Blood with the hood up that covers most of their face.

"Tell us who you are and what your business is here?" demanded one of older campers as some of them slowly move closer to the mysterious person, pointing their weapons at them.

Then some sort of wind suddenly came from the person, blowing around them that cause their cloak to billow in the wind and blowing their hood back to reveal a young girl to the campers.

The girl is probably the age of twelve with straight, light-blonde hair that goes down to her waist and has white streaks as bangs in the front that goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are both closed and the campers can see that she is bleeding through her forehead so her face is practically covered in her own blood.

Then when the girl just snapped her eyes open to reveal that they are an unnatural shade of gold in color, one of the campers impulsively ran a spear through the girl and to the surprise and shock of all the campers, the celestial bronze of the spear has caused no damage to the girl as well as it seems that it has no effect on her in any way, which claims her to be a mortal.

Those that are close enough to the girl can see that her eyes slowly change into an unnatural shade of silver and then slowly change into a shade of grey.

"Myth…" she muttered as if she is in some sort of trance before she suddenly passed out on the ground.

Still shocked, the campers just stare at the now-unconscious form of the mysterious girl as some of them are trying to figure out what just happened. The girl is a mortal, but they can also see that she is no ordinary mortal.

So what is she?

Who is she?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the prologue of the story so I hope that you creative writers here on FanFiction would like it in a way and it would also be nice if any of you people would please review whenever you like…


End file.
